Motivations
by llamaglamasama
Summary: What started out as a little encouragement turns into a mindblowing relationship between the resident prodigies. Spoilers for Semi-finals in the Nationals.


"Ne, Fuji-sempai?" Fuji turned to see the young rookie approaching him. "I once heard you say you had no motivation for victory…"

Fuji raised an eyebrow, wondering how he'd heard that, but nodded nonetheless. A full blown smirk made its way onto Ryoma's face as he sauntered forward. He gripped the collar of Fuji's shirt a dragged him down for a hard kiss. Fuji stood motionless for a moment before the surprise wore off and he wound his hands around the smaller boy, one curling around his waist, the other cupping his neck. Echizen's own hands dove into his hair, knotting themselves in the silky locks.

All too soon, however, the need for air became essential and the two broke apart, panting. A smirk curled over Ryoma's lips. "Win the match, and we can finish that." He breathed, before turning, intent on leaving.

"Saa, you know, I think I should get a bonus for each love game I score." Syuusuke smiled. Ryoma paused and turned back to him.

"You do, do ya? Well, we'll just have to see then." With that said, he disappeared, leaving Fuji to warm up.

When he rejoined the team, his match was to start in another minute. He smiled at Tezuka, eyes drifting to the smirking figure behind him, as he waited for advice from the bench coach.

"Go out there and bring us a win, Fuji." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Of course." Fuji said confidently, his smile stretching.

The match was nothing to brag about, but at least his opponent kept things interesting. Just when you thought he was about to lose, the other player would pull out a random trick from no where. Other than that, the most irritating thing had to be his erratic play style. It was almost similar to how an opponent would play when in state of self actualization, but the player was no where near that level yet. Still it did make it irritating when the other team pulled a win out of three games. Unfortunately for them, the end result still went to Seigaku with six games to three.

Fuji turned back to his team, spotting the telltale smirk on the youngest one's face. Of its own accord, a matching smirk made its way onto his own lips. Eyes on Echizen, he didn't notice the way a few of his teammates backed away at the sight of his smirk.

Together, the team made their way to the locker rooms. Fuji changed slower than usual, his mind already caught up in his thoughts. Why would Echizen have made such a proposition? Sure, he knew the boy's love for tennis, but would he really go that far for a victory? Especially when he could just win single one if Fuji had lost…

So caught up in his thoughts was he that he didn't notice the population of the locker room rapidly dropping or that he was alone with one other person until the door slammed close. Syuusuke started lightly and turned to see the smirk that had been haunting his mind for a while now.

"Congratulations on your win, Fuji-sempai." Echizen said quietly, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Why, thank you, Echizen." Fuji smiled his usual grin as he pulled his shirt over his head and began buttoning it. He was stopped, however, when hands cupped his face and dragged it down, smashing their lips together. Once again, it didn't take long for Fuji to participate, hands circling the younger boy's waist once more. He pulled his kohai closer, lips molding against the other's. Ryoma's hands moved to tangle in his hair again as he drew himself even closer, if that was possible.

Syuusuke let out a small gasp of surprise when a warm tongue slid across his lips. The owner of that tongue took advantage of Fuji's open mouth and darted in, exploring the deep cavern lick by lick. Fuji's tongue quickly darted into participation, twisting against the intruding muscle as they battle for dominance.

When they broke apart once more, they were both short of breath, air coming out in short puffs. "Four love games, wasn't it?" He murmured, moving his lips to Fuji's neck where he proceeded to lick, suck, kiss, and nip until four prominent hickeys presented themselves on his sempai's neck. He drew himself up to breath into the taller one's ear, his hot breath cascading across sensitive skin. "Enjoying yourself?"

Fuji forced their hips together, eliciting a gasp from the dark haired boy. "Immensely."

"Good." Curved lips caught his earlobe in a soft kiss. "Keep bringing me victories and your enjoyment can continue."

"Oh?" Fuji pulled back enough to look at his kohai's face, noting the semi-glazed look in his eyes. He pulled him closer again, his lips a breath away from the others. Ryoma's hot breath was enticing, as was the way his golden orbs closed, hidden behind dark lashes. His lips curved once more as he moved to capture the other's, until…

A loud bang had them jumping apart as both turned to see Momoshiro Takeshi standing in the doorway, slightly winded. "Echizen, there you are! Jeez, if you're gonna take a while, at least let a guy know, will ya? I was waiting at the bike racks for a good five minutes."

"Oh…" Ryoma reached for his hat, smashing the article onto his head and pulling it down low to shadow his reddish cheeks. He followed Momoshiro out of the locker room, sending a backward glance to Fuji.

Fuji smiled and finished buttoning his shirt. He was disappointed with the untimely interruption, but at least he had a promise for more to come in the future. With that, he figured he could wait…for a while, anyway. Of course, that didn't mean he was just going to let this go. Momo would have to pay for his intervention, after all.

--

The matches continued like this for some time, with Fuji taking a win and Echizen taking a kiss. They never told anyone of their little escapades, nor did they plan to. As far as they were concerned, this was a matter between them and them only. If the rest of the team benefited from it, well then, they should just take it with a blessing.

They never went farther than a kiss, someone or something always deterring them at the last moment, but they never went out of their way to find the other, either. The victory rewards were turning into a tradition and indulging in it at any time other than a victory would feel like cheating. And no one likes a cheater, after all.

This continued for many weeks as the team made its way through the Kanto tournament and eventually into the nationals. Their method of indulgence seemed to boost their efficiency in matches, but they doubted if anyone noticed. They were, after all, known for winning. The fact that Fuji suddenly had more motivation to do so was the sort of thing others wouldn't notice, except perhaps, Tezuka, who eyed the growing closeness between the team's tensai and rookie with a cautious air. He knew better than to interfere, though, with Fuji involved, Besides, their tennis wasn't affected in any way, unless it grew better, so he had no reason to complain.

There came to be a slight problem, however, on the day they were to play the national semi-finals. Shiraishi Kuranosuke was an excellent player. His bible tennis managed to defeat Fuji's triple counters, of which there were four, setting him in the lead, five games to love.

Ryoma could clearly see Fuji was suffering and it pained him. He couldn't understand it, but seeing Fuji's desperation made his heart throb so painfully he could barely stand it. Finally, he had a chance to do something when Syuusuke missed the ball and fell to the ground.

Fuji winced in pain as he collided with the ground. Why, why couldn't he win this? Lines from distant conversations floated around his head, the memories painfully stabbing at his heart.

"_Where is the real you?" "It seems I can't care about winning or losing…" "Do you think I can get serious, too?"_ He flinched as the words came flooding back into his mind. _"I once heard you say you had no motivation for victory…"_ Ryoma's voice made his eyes fly open, though he still made no move to rise from the floor. _"Win the match and we can finish that."_ He almost smirked in memory. That boy was always too cocky for his own good.

"Won't you give it all that you've got?" He heard Ryoma's voice say. He blinked once, not recalling a conversation where he'd said that. It took him a moment to realize that it was being said _now_ by the real thing. He turned and stared up at the beautiful youth with pink lips curved into his usual smirk.

Fuji hauled himself up in wonder as Echizen headed back to the stands after getting told off by the referee. "You're right." He said slowly. His open eyes stared into intense golden ones. "If I lost like this, it'd be disappointing."

From that moment on, Fuji's play improved drastically. His play became aggressive and he evolved his triple counters to the point that Shiraishi couldn't return them. Needless to say, the crowd was in awe, but the only face Fuji could see was the one with pleased golden eyes and soft lips that curved into a smirk.

A smile stretched on his own face, confusing the spectators, and Syuusuke decided to send a little note of gratitude to the golden-eyed prodigy. "Triple counter, Kirin Otoshi." His smile grew at Shiraishi's surprised face as he returned the ball, as expected. "Triple counter, Hakuryu." The ball flew down at the baseline and veered off to the side, straight into Echizen's hand. The expression of surprise on the boy wonder's face was priceless.

From there, the game went forward in Fuji's favor, but it was not to be…

"Game set won by Shiraishi, 7-6!"

Ryoma stared, eyes clouded with worry, at the hunched form of Fuji, towel draped over his head. He could hear Fuji Yuuta shouting encouragement in the background and the concerned tones of his teammates as they also watched Fuji, but Ryoma blocked all that out, thinking about what he should do. Fuji lost his match, which should mean he doesn't get the reward for victory, but…his game was amazing and… the tensai seemed almost broken in his current state.

As everyone's attention was diverted to Momo and Kaidou's doubles match, Ryoma made his way over to Fuji. Slowly so as to avoid wayward eyes, he took a seat next to Fuji and leaned down next to him. "Fuji-sempai," He called softly. Syuusuke tilted his head up to look at Ryoma, his brilliant blue eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"Something wrong, Echizen?" He asked pleasantly. Ryoma glared.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Stop hiding. That smile is annoying."

"Ah. Sorry." He bent his head back down, but the smile did leave his face. He started when a cool hand caressed his cheek.

"Fuji-sempai…" Fuji's eyes opened in surprise and stared at Echizen.

"We're in public, in the middle of a match, Echizen." He said softly, but he made no move to get out of Ryoma's reach.

"So?" Ryoma asked, anger lacing his tone. "I'm not doing anything; just helping to comfort my sempai. What's wrong with that?"

Syuusuke chuckled. His hand drifted up to rest over Ryoma's. "I'm fine, Echizen. My lose was a bit of a shock, but…I was careless." He said simply.

"Yes, you were." Ryoma ground out. Fuji raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You don't usually express so much concern over a loss, Echizen. Don't you have confidence that your teammates will win the next matches?"

"I do. But my confidence isn't the issue here." He glared for a moment before ducking his head and whispering softly. "Its not the loss I care about. I'm worried about _you_, Fuji-sempai."

Fuji's eyes softened as he looked at the young boy, whose ears were now red enough to rival a tomato. "Arigato, Echizen. (Thank you)" He murmured, his mouth hovering over Ryoma's ear. Ryoma glanced up to see a genuine smile stretching across his teammate's face. Fuji reached up and brushed the dark locks out of boy wonder's eyes. "You should pay attention to the match. Wouldn't want to attract attention, now, would we?"

Echizen immediately straightened and moved to stand next to Inui. He was surprised when Fuji caught his wrist and pressed a kiss into his palm. He allowed himself a smile as Fuji released his hand and turned back to the match.

That night was the first time the two of them moved beyond simple kisses. After the party for Seigaku's victory, that eventually turned into a Yakiniku battle between multiple schools and ended in the complete annihilation of all participating parties, via unconsciousness because of one of Inui's concoctions, Fuji had helped Echizen get home, only to find that all of his family was out at the moment. In their place, Ryoma invited him in.

"Nice house." Fuji chuckled. "I wouldn't peg you for the type to live in a temple, but its still very nice."

"Ha, yeah, its pretty good. We've got a tennis court on the temple grounds, so its good."

"Ah, of course. It wouldn't be you if it didn't have tennis involved in some way."

Ryoma pouted. "Whatever." He plopped onto the couch and frowned.

Fuji laughed. "Sorry if I offended you, Echizen-kun." He said softly. Ryoma looked up at him and shook his head lightly.

"No big deal." He murmured, looking at his feet. Fuji came to stand above him, his hand reaching out to grab Echizen's chin.

"Good job on your one point match. It was very intense." He said, his face hovering above Ryoma's.

Ryoma smirked. "It was thrilling, wasn't it?"

"Mmm, especially your last move. Wasn't that the pinnacle of perfection?" He asked, his blue eyes glittering.

"Maybe." Ryoma whispered before rising to meet his lips. Syuusuke's hand on his chin traveled down to his neck, holding Echizen's face to his. Ryoma's hands rose and grasped his shirt, pulling him down. Fuji complied easily and fell to rest between Ryoma's legs on the couch, pressing him into the cushions. Their lips meshed together, tongue and teeth clashing against each other eagerly.

Echizen's hand slowly unfasten from his sempai's uniform and slid down to his waist. From there, it traveled up Syuusuke's back, underneath the shirt, making Fuji moan at the contact.

He chuckled against the other's lips as his fingers caressed the muscles covering that well-toned back, tracing his shoulder blade and spine. Fuji shivered, pulling back from that delicious mouth. "You know…your parents could be back at any time." He whispered, breath ghosting over Ryoma's skin in a light caress.

"Nng. Don't care." With that stated, he latched onto his sempai's earlobe, rolling it between his teeth. Fuji's breathing quickened, especially when Ryoma's hand gravitated to his front and toyed with his nipples. Syuusuke let out a deep moan and found himself being pushed back, so that Echizen was no longer pinned to the couch. Instead, the tennis prodigy shoved the tensai to the ground and straddled his hips. He leaned back, taking pleasure in Fuji's flushed face. His hands slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, teasingly exposing vast expanses of pale flesh. When he was finished, he looked at Syuusuke with a wicked glance before brushing his figures along his own body, tweaking his nipples lightly and eliciting a gasp.

Below him, Fuji's wide eyes stared at the show, unable to look away, and unable to stop himself from enjoying it. He hauls himself up and ends the show abruptly by catching one of those hard nubs in his mouth. Ryoma moaned, the foreign sensations cascading over his body and he decided he liked it. Oh, yes, he thought as Fuji switched nipples, he definitely liked it.

When Fuji drew back, he found his clothing quickly being pulled off of him by small, insistent hands. When the rough material was out of the way, Echizen spent a good amount of time demonstrating just how talented his tongue was by dragging it across every inch of Syuusuke's body. Pausing above the waistline of his pants, he sent a questioning glance towards the face of the man under him. Blue eyes met his gaze, giving him permission to continue as he liked. Smirking, Ryoma wasted no time in removing the pants and boxers from his sempai's body, taking a moment to stare at the large length presented before him.

"Horny bastard." He mumbled. A rumbling laughter erupted in Fuji's chest and a few errant chuckles escaped his lips. He opened his mouth to give a snide reply, but found himself coming up short as Ryoma took him whole. He gasped and thrust into the hot cavern engulfing him. Echizen bobbed his head slowly, experimentally, creating a soft suction around Fuji's hard cock.

Syuusuke moaned loudly, attempting to thrust farther into the warmth, but Ryoma's hands on his hips held him down. He whimpered. "Echizen…uhnn…" He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. As if realizing that fact as well, Ryoma released him with a faint pop, his warm breath caressing the length. He pulled back slowly, his own breathing labored, but no where near as erratic as Fuji's currently was. The lustful expression on Fuji's face, combined with the glazed blue eyes made his groin throb painfully and he released it from its prison. His hands pumped his length, making glassy blue eyes darken further in lust. "You…"Syuusuke trailed off, remembering something. He twisted beneath Ryoma, gridding their hips together accidentally which caused him to pause in his movement for a moment, and reached for his discarded bag. He dug through it quickly, before tossing it aside, prize in hand.

Ryoma stared at his sempai's hands in surprise. "You bastard, you were planning this!" He accused.

Fuji smirked. "Well, not quite. For one, I planned to win that match today. For two, I sort of envisioned myself playing seme, but I'm not complaining."

"Hmph." Ryoma frowned, snatching the bottle of lube away from the sadist. "You may have lost," he said slowly, pouring lube over his fingers, "but your game was spectacular."

"Maa, I – nnh." He was cut off when Ryoma's cool figure entered him slowly, rubbing his entrance gently. He entered another and waited until Fuji's body got used to the invasion to scissor them around, widening his entrance in preparation. Finally finding what he was looking for, Ryoma tapped his prostate gland, earning a strangled cry from the body below him.

"Nnh, Echizen, I…" He gasped sharply, "Shit, I'm gonna cum, Echizen." His voice was deep and hoarse, underlined with lust and passion as his small lover pleasured him.

Ryoma removed his fingers, backing away enough to lubricate his own length. His hands, slippery with lube and pre-cum, pumped his erection hard, eyes locked with Syuusuke's as he forced the older boy to watch.

When he was satisfactorily lubricated, he guided his cock to Fuji's puckered entrance, entering only the head.

"Nng, Echizen, please…_Ryoma!_" Syuusuke bucked, trying to pull the other farther into him. Ryoma obliged, thrusting in deeply, burring his penis to the hilt in the tight, hot body under him. Fuji moaned and moved against him to get him started. Echizen didn't need any more prodding and proceeded to thoroughly fuck the tensai, bringing both of them to the edge in their hazy passion. Their matching screams echoed in the empty house as both entered an oblivious bliss.

It took a few minutes, but they slowly regained their bearings and Ryoma pulled himself out of Syuusuke's body. He was panting harshly as he rolled to the side and lay next to Fuji on his living room floor. Fuji's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to his sweaty body. Ryoma was content to just lie in his arms and sleep, but the imminent arrival of parents kept him from doing so. Instead, he hauled himself up and helped Fuji to his feet. "C'mon, let's get cleaned up." He muttered. Syuusuke followed him to the bathroom, noting the rising blush on Echizen's face.

"You know…" He began once he was situated in the hot, steamy water next to Ryoma. "If you give me something like this when I lose, what happens when I win?" He grinned cheekily at the younger boy, the blush deepening and spreading over his body.

"Shut up." He muttered. "Besides, that was _my_ reward for winning."

"Congratulations, then." Fuji smiled and pulled Ryoma into another hug. The other boy sniggled into him, resting his face between his neck and shoulder. "Next is the finals, hmm?"

Ryoma smirked. "Tomorrows match will be interesting."

Fuji's lips curved into their trademark smile. "I'm sure. Just make sure you win, ne, Ryo-chan?"

Echizen growled at the nickname. "You're one to talk. _I_ was the one that won today!"

"Oh, but I'll definitely win tomorrow. After all, I don't plan on letting it sit even with you being seme. Tomorrow, there will be need for role reversals."

"Hmph. That's _if_ you can still walk by tomorrow's match, Syuusuke."

"Oh, is that a threat? I think I'd like to collect on that one, though I'm not sure how Tezuka would react come tomorrow if his singles players have a limp."

"He'll get over it." Ryoma said decisively, pressing a kiss to soft skin.


End file.
